Council of the Hidden Villiage of Whirlpool
The Council is made up of three sections: Civilian, Clan, and Military. Each section can only vote on matters that fall under their jurisdiction. The Council proposes and votes on laws, sanctions, and onther villiage matters. There are Eight Basic Rights that can not be changed or appealed. 1) No Civilian or Ninja can be ordered by the council to marry another. 2) If at any time a clan member becomes the last or one of the last of their clan they can not be forced to marry or have sexual relations with anyone. They may marry multiple people, but it is their own choice. 3) No one can be banned from any store, sold overpriced, nor be sold bad goods. To do so is an act of Treason. 4) Council Members can not give ninja orders using their position on the Council. 5) No one can make another their slave. 6) No one can take power from the Uzokage and to do so is an Act of Treason. 7) No one in the council can take family techniques, property, ect. from a clan member unless they are the head of their family. 8) No one but the Uzokage can order a ninja to give up any of their property or techniques. Civilian Council It is a known fact that around the village that all Civilian Council Members have a seal placed on them that keeps them from talking about Council matters with anyone without the permission of the Uzokage. They also live with the fact that they can be executed for Treason based on little evidence. They can vote on only Civilian and Village-Wide matters. The Civilian Council can not give orders to Ninja nor any Jinchurriki. Has no governance over the Ninja Academy and Hospital. Can not order an execution or banishment. Can not name someone a missing nin. Can not attend meetings that are ninja matters. No civilian let alone the Civilian council can have a say in a trial were a clan member, ninja, nor Jinchurriki is a defendant, plaintiff, or victim. Clan council To be on the Clan council a member must be the Head of their clan and be atleast jonin in rank. To be on the council a clan must either have a bloodline. Each member only gets one vote no matter their clan size. The only way someone can have more than one vote is if they hold a position in the Military Council or are the Uzokage. Substantial evidence must be shown for a member to be convicted of Treason. The Clan Council can vote on civilian, village-wide, and shinobi matters. They can not give orders to Non-Clan members or higher ranked ninja.They can not order an execution or banishment. They can vote to stall or stop an execution or banishment. They can not name someone a missing nin. Military Council To be on this council a member must be at least jonin in rank. The Military Council votes on Villiage-Wide and Shinobi matters. The Military Council can give orders to ninja as long as hey do not go against that of the Kage's and they have to send a missive of the order as soon as possible to the Uzokage. They can not order an execution or banishment. They can vote to stall or stop and execution or banishment. they can name someone a missing nin though the Uzokage can reverse it.